


The Light is Coming

by Kelly1432



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also this isn’t edited yet SO PLEASE DONT YELL AT ME, F/M, Haku is the best boy, Multi, takes place roughly after root A And in between re, this is literally for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly1432/pseuds/Kelly1432
Summary: Sometimes Hinami stops over for visits and sometimes she brings Ayato.





	The Light is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly for my entertainment (mostly) and I’ve just been writing these little drabbles for an oc I originally thought would never see the light of day but here we are.

She was exhausted.

A long shift at the hospital on her feet for about 10 hours everything hurt. The soles of her feet aches, her back was swore from being hunched over helping patients, there was also an ache in her neck from sleeping weird last night. She just wanted to get home take a nice hot bath and help herself to a cup of nice warm ramen. Maybe even watch some tv before she clocked out for the night. 

She swung the door of her apartment open being greeted by the barks of Haku, her golden lab she recently adopted. Recently she found herself getting rather lonely and didn’t mind a familiar face to come home to. On her way home she stopped to get him more of his Zsfavorite treats. 

“Haku,” Asia called as she kicked her heels off into the corner of the foreway. Hfe barked again somewhere in the living room and the brunette could hear a distinct laugh that wasn’t coming from the tv. 

Asia entered her living room to find Hinaimi on the floor playing with Haku, both seeming to have the time of their lives. Ayato was standing by the window, being the depressive shit as always. “Haku, you’re a terrible guard dog.” Asia said setting her bags on the kitchen counter finally gaining the attention of her intruders and her precious puppy. 

Haku let out a bark before running into Asia legs nearly knocking her over if she wasn’t so use to him. She bent down to starch behind his ears. “Bad dog letting in strays.” His only response was to lick her nose. Asia pretending like she didn’t like it and he left her to join Hinaimi’s side again. 

“Hey I’m not a stray.” Hinami whines walking towards Asia’s open arms. “But I can’t speak for Ayato.” 

At the the brooding male in the corner made a noise of disagreement sending the younger girl a glare. Hinami only laughed but even Asia found herself growing a tad bit frightful of him. He had a way to scare the living shut out of her at times. 

Hinami’s arm went right around her older woman’s waist and the brunette didn’t waste time in squeezing her back. “I missed you kiddo.” She kisses the top of her head pulling apart to see her cheeks go rosy. 

“I missed you too.” She smiled. Smiled like Asia was her whole world and she damn near melted right there. “How was work?” 

Asia sighed before making her way into the kitchen pulling out three mugs from the pantry. “Not good I take it.” She said meekly watching the older woman move around the kitchen. 

“A long shift, is all.” She hummed lighting the stove top. She was looking towards a quiet night but didn’t want Hinami to know that, it was very rare to get visits from the two of them, if any at all. 

Heavy footsteps made their way into the kitchen and Asia looked to find Ayato staring at her. “I can make the coffee.” His tone left little room for debate and even if he still kind of had this whole asshole demeanor about it, she couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Thank you,” She told him though his gaze left hers and he moved further into the kitchen. She likes to think she can see the hint of a smile graze his lips. 

“Ok sweet cheeks,” She called entering the living room again gaining Hinami’s attention away from Haku. “Why don’t you pick out a movie while I get changed?” 

Her warm eyes light up as Asia handed her the remote. “Keep it PG - 13.” She warned defending into her bedroom. 

Asia all but ripped the button up off and tossed her pencil skirt into the nearest corner. Glad to be rid of her work clothes. She fitted through her drawers before finding a big shirt and pair of pajama shorts. She released her hair from its bun with a sigh, felt good to get it out the tight confides of the hair tie. 

She made her way back to the living room to find both Ayato and Hinami on the couch each with a cup of coffee in hand, hers resting on the coffee table in front of them. Haku resting at their feet she smiled at the sight. “Come on, Asia the movie is about to start.” 

Asia found herself seated between both ghouls. As soon as her back touched the cushion Hinami was stuck to her side like glue. She smiled at the contact. Her eyes shifted to Ayato who was quietly sipping on his coffee. 

“What did she pick this time?” She asked reaching for her white mug as well. 

The purple haired male next to her frowned. “Blood and Diamonds.”

“They made that shit into a movie?” Asia’s nose scrunched up as if she smelled something bad. 

“Blood and Diamonds is a masterpiece I’ll have you know!” Hinami declared rather dramatically giving the older women’s arm a squeeze. “I heard the movie is just as good as the books.”

Asia gave her a teasing smile. “Sure it is kiddo.” She received a pout in return before the opening screen for the movie started playing and a hush fell upon them. 

She didn’t even make it halfway through the movie before passed out. When she did come to in must have been 3 in the morning. Hinami was fast asleep tucked into the arm chair of the sofa blanket brought up practically to her chin. Haku snoring happily underneath her. 

She smiled at that sight and if she was able to she would take a picture of the two. She was still tired and could still get a couple hours of sleep before they would leave her. So she snuggled deeper into her pillow. 

Then she realized she didn’t have a pillow. In fact she was sitting in between Hinami and— 

“Are you awake yet?” He asked deep voice cutting through the silence of the room. “My arm is falling asleep.” 

Asia sat up straight suddenly her back cracking as she did so. She had fallen asleep on Ayato, the same Ayato who not too long ago would call her a dumb bitch any chance he was given. The same Ayato who she not too long ago called a stubborn selfish jackass and poured a mug of hot chocolate on, which if it hadn’t been for Hinami to calm him she would be dead in a ditch somewhere. So why in fucks sake was that same Ayato letting her sleep on him? 

“Are you going to keep looking at me with that dumbass face all night?” He frowned at her and Asia thinks she could see him turn red. Granted her only source of light was the dim tv but still.


End file.
